Tears of Betrayal
by darktenshi17
Summary: The Bladebreakers are headed off to Russia for the world championship! Someone there has been watching them for along time... he's been watching a certain memember wanting to meet him. shonenai
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade that it! I wish I owned Rei though! A/N:  
  
Tenshi: Hi everyone!! I'm Tenshi!!!! I'm going to right a Beyblade story!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: It's nice to see you're leaving me alone for once.  
  
Tenshi: I've still got 7 Gundam Wing stories on hold.  
  
Tyson: Wow!!!! I wanna read some!!!  
  
Heero: No you don't.  
  
Tenshi: Stop fighting and on with the fic!!!!!!!

* * *

Tears of Betrayal  
  
He could remember the first time he's laid eyes on Him. It was in the Japanese National Beyblade Tournament. He hadn't been much interested in what was going on until He had appeared. He could remember the exact moment, the elegance, beauty and grace as He stepped up to the bowl. It simply amazed him the power that He posed. After that he paid close attention to all the matched.  
  
After the Japanese nationals he became part of the BladeBreakers a team consisting of Him and four others. From that point on he made a point of watching all the BladeBreakers matches. He rejoiced every time the team won hoping they would make it to the World Championships. He waited hoping and praying He would win all of His matches.  
  
It was during the Asian Tournament that he began to notice someone else had his or her eyes set on Him. He began to watch more closely as they got closer to each other. His eyes widened as he recognized the one trying to take Him away, it was that traitor!  
  
He nearly destroyed the computer monitor trying to kill the All Starz for almost defeating the BladeBreakers. When the little blonde boy won he smiled in satisfaction, the BleadeBreakers were going to be in the World Championships. They were coming to Russia.

* * *

A/N:  
  
Tenshi: **looking sheepish** Well I guess that's chapter one!  
  
Rei: What was that????  
  
Tenshi: That was the first chapter of my first Beyblade fic!!!!!  
  
Saren: Who's watching and who's being watched?  
  
Tenshi: **smiling evilly** You'll have to find that out for your self. Can you guess? **maniacal laughter** **Looks at reader** Please review and be nice about it, all reviews will be cherished soooo much, however all flames will be laughed at then fed to the pack of rabid neko-Heeros that I keep in my basement, HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! cough please please review!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade that it! I wish I owned Rei though!

A/N:

Tenshi: Well here's the next chapter in Tears of Betrayal! I was gonna post it last we but my computer crashed.

Heero: I'm still glad you aren't working on anymore Gundam Wing stories at the moment.

Tenshi: I'm working on one that has you in it! It's gonna be about stalkers and being stalked! Rei and Kai are in it too!

Takao: Why am I not in it?

Tenshi: Cause I don't really like you, no offence but Rei and Kai are soooooo hot drools

Heero: looks disgusted where are the drool buckets? Just so you all know blah is blader talking to bitbeast/blah/ is bitbeast talking to blader, and _blah_ is writing, as in a letter or someone reading what's on a letter. Now just start the fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tears of Betrayal  
**_Chapter 2_

Rei sighed in content as warmth through his body, he almost purred with delight as the heat washed over and massaged all parts of his aching body.

"Ah, this is why I love taking bath's." Rei said as he gently undid his long jet-black hair. "I can't believe Kai completely ignores this and only takes showers." Rei frowned at the thought of his slate haired tram leader.

/He's been acting rather odd lately and Dranzer hasn't been talking to me or any of the other bitbeasts./ a voice in Rei's head said sounding worried.

Rei smiled Yeah, I know how much not talking to Dranzer upsets you Drigger, after all I know you have the BIGGEST crush on him.

/S-shut up! I don not/ Drigger said sounding indignant.

Yeah, yeah deny it all you want. Rei said mentally smirking. ,Now leave me alone and let me bathe in peace.

/If you don't stop teasing me you could be bathing in pieces./ Rei could feel Drigger's feral grin through their link.

Shush you! Rei said closing his mental link with the White Tiger bit.

Rei sunk down in the water and relaxed even further then dunked his head under the water. Sitting there relaxing he let his mind wander, why was Kai acting so distant? It seemed to have started when they arrived in Russia. What was going on? Rei thought about Kai as he finished bathing and washing his hair.

As he was getting dressed there was a knock on the door to his hotel room. Sighing he slipped on his shirt and walked to the door while towelling his hair dry. "Yeah?" he said answering the door then, "K-Kai? What are you doing here?"

Kai glared at him and walked into the room. "Takao screwed up on the room arrangements, doesn't surprise me the idiot. There are only three rooms so we are sharing this one." With that he disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

/How rude was that/ Drigger said annoyed/And I was hopping to come out of my bit and relax tonight./ the White tiger bit sighed. /Can't do anything about it now./

Rei ignored Drigger and walked to his bag; he dug around in it until he found the book he had been looking for, flopping down on the bed he began to read. Ten minutes after he had begun to read Kai came out of the bathroom. Rei looked up as Kai entered and tried not to stare as Kai walked by shirtless and began to dig through his bag, Rei assumed he was looking for a shirt.

"Is there something you need?" Kai said coldly turning to look at him.

"W-what? N-no." Rei said squirming a little under the gaze of Kai's mahogany eyes.

"Then stop staring at me." Kai said while slipping a shirt over his head and walking over to stare down at Rei. He looked about to say something but a knock on the door interrupted him.

"I'll get it!" Rei said jumping up from the bed and running over to the door and then opening it. "Can I help you?" he asked the man standing at the door.

"I have a delivery for a." he looked down at the package in his hands, "Rei Kon."

Rei looked curiously down at the package in the man's hands. "I'm Rei Kon." He said looking back up at the man.

"Sign here." Rei signed the paper then took the package from the man.

I wonder what's in it?

/It doesn't smell like something dangerous and there's no ticking so I don't think it's a bomb./ Drigger also very curious about the package.

I wonder who it's from?

/Well go ahead and open it already/ Drigger said excited.

Curiosity killed the cat you know. Rei said to the White Tiger as he sat down on the bed next to Kai, who had taken a seat sometime after Rei got up. Kai completely ignored him as Rei sat down to Kai.

Rei sat there and just looked down at the package sitting in front of him on the bed. He was curious as to what it was and who it was from but he was half afraid to open it and find out.

Finally after half an hour of just sitting there staring at it he felt the bed shift as Kai moved and suddenly the package disappeared from in front of him. "W-what?" he asked startled.

"Why don't you just open the stupid thing instead of sitting there staring at it like it's going to bite you?" Kai asked shacking the package.

"Kai no!" Rei said grabbing the package from his taller teammate. "I'll open it." He said placing the package back down on the bed again and looking down at it.

"Well?" Kai said sounding irritated with him.

"I'm opening it geez." Rei said muttering to himself. With shaking fingers he opened the package, when nothing happened he looked down at it's contents. Inside was a single rose with a necklace wrapped around it hanging from the necklace was a small gold pendant wrapped around it and a card. Rei picked up the necklace the pendant had the Chinese symbol for the tiger on it and was made from 24 karat gold. "Oh wow." Rei said in awe. He put the necklace on, he turned when he saw Kai pick up the card.

"_My dearest Rei long have I watched you from a far, now that you are here I cannot wait until I face you in battle. I hope you will wear the necklace I have given you. I chose it because it reminded me of you, fierce and strong like the mighty white tiger whose bit you pose and for your eyes that are more golden than even the purest gold. The single rose I have sent you cannot even compare to your beauty, it's red petals dull in compare to the deep red of your lush lips. I hope you will think of me as I think of you. With all my love Okami_."

Rei saw Kai grimace but was too busy smelling the rose it had a wonderful sent. Wow this is just incredible.

/This guy sounds like a stalker to me./ Drigger said.

Well he must be a very romantic stalker. Rei said a little that Drigger didn't agree with him.

Just then there was a knock at the door and then Takao's voice yelling at them to hurry up so they (he) could go down to eat. Rei quickly called out that they were coming than got up and put his shoes on and he and Kai went to join the others.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N:

Tenshi: Did you like it?

Rei: looks at the necklace he's wearing it's a lovely necklace.

Tenshi: I know I have the exact same one! **Sighs** sadly not in 24k gold however.

Saren: Well that was interesting.

Tenshi: smiling evilly Can you guys guess who's watching Rei? When I posted this originally it was too easy and everyone guessed, so I'm trying a different word.

Heero: Watching? More like stalking. You can join the Stalked Anonymous club it's good for people like us who get stalked.

Rei: O-ok.

Tenshi: Hey I'm in the club! I created it too!

Heero: You're not being stalked!

Tenshi: Yes I am Nife's and Kattie are stalking me, and some girl named Ashey I don't know keeps following me around. Kattie and Nife are my friend so it's just a joke the other girl scares me! She's stalking me and I'm a girl! dejected sigh. Looks at reader Please review and be nice about it, all reviews will be cherished soooo much, however all flames will be laughed at then fed to the pack of rabid neko-Heeros that I keep in my basement, HAHAHAHAHA! cough please please review!


End file.
